Holly Potter x Draco Malfoy One-Shots
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots for the Fem!Harry x Draco pairing, more info inside! And rating will vary depending on the prompt! T to be safe! And feel free to send prompts!
1. Sweet Harmony

Hey! I'm a _**Harry Potter**_ fan! And, well, I'm going to do some writing of Fem!Harry x Draco! 'Cause, I can. And I ship it. And, yeah. I think if Harry had been a girl, then they would've gotten along a bit nicer. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, so, in this, Harry is actually Holly, I like to believe that if Harry had been a girl, Lily would want to name her something to do with nature, so, I chose Holly 'cause it still has the H and stuff.

These will most likely be short, and depending on the prompt, maybe sweet, maybe heart wrenching.

Anyways! Feel free to send me prompts! And if anyone is interested, I'm working on a full fanfiction f Holly x Draco, it's about if Lily had twins, a boy and a girl, and if James hadn't died. And some other people didn't die. It doesn't really focus to much on the earlier years, but the later years, it does. So, uh, yeah!

Enjoy!

 ** _Rating: K_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holly wanted to scream as she walked down the hallways of the very old Potter Mansion. Her and her boyfriend had decided to move back to the house, leaving his own Mansion to his parents, but she had wanted to scream because after a year and a half, they had finally finished all of the renovations. But now, she wanted to scream because a certain man in her life was being frustrating. And would _not_ cooperate! And they had fought over the simplest of things this time! It felt like they were back at Hogwarts!

"Insufferable little snake!" She yelled at no one. Holly swiftly put her black hair into a ponytail, and walked down the hallways some more.

She had become slightly confused when she heard a noise. One that sounded like a piano.  
"I don't have a piano..." She whispered as she walked towards the room where the noise was coming from. She opened the door quietly, and saw sitting on the bench, her pale haired boyfriend. His fingers dancing over the ivory keys. But, he was mostly playing notes on the lower scale. So, Holly walked over to him, and sat down, playing the higher notes in a harmony to his. He looked over to her, grey eyes shining slightly. And she smiled weakly, causing her dark green eyes to light up slightly.

"So, you aren't mad at me anymore I presume?" He asked as they played together.

"Tsk. You wish Malfoy." Draco smiled and then stopped playing. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, I think I know a way to make you no longer mad at me." Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He nodded.

"Really." He smirked then leaned over to her, and kissed her. But, sneakily, he ran his hands up her sides, but pulled away from her lips, and started to tickle the girls sides.

"Are you serious?!" She said as she laughed and tears came to her eyes from laughing to hard.

"I'm not going to stop until you say you aren't mad anymore!" She laughed more.

"Alright! Fine! Fine! I'm no longer mad at you!" She said as he smiled triumphantly.

"Good." Was his simple response. Not many people knew, but when Draco was only around her, he seemed to lighten up. And smile more. He was more lighthearted, and less on guard.

"Draco?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, love?" He replied simply.

"I..." She wanted to say those words. Those three, simple words. But she couldn't. "Could we play another song together?" Draco nodded.  
"Of course." He sat back down on the bench and patted the seat beside him, and she got off the floor, and sat on the bench. And listened to what Draco was playing, then combatted it to make a sweet sounding Harmony.


	2. Six Degrees Of Separation

Hello. Here's an update, the quotes that were used were from the song **_Six Degrees Of Separation By The Script._** Great song. Highly recommend

 **These will most likely be short, and depending on the prompt, maybe sweet, maybe heart wrenching**.

Anyways! Feel free to send me prompts! And if anyone is interested, I'm working on a full fanfiction f Holly x Draco, it's about if Lily had twins, a boy and a girl, and if James hadn't died. And some other people didn't die. It doesn't really focus to much on the earlier years, but the later years, it does. So, uh, yeah!

Enjoy!

 ** _Rating: T_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _"First, you think the worst is a broken heart,"_**

Draco just would hide away in his dorm room after his and Holly's break up. He didn't want to see anyone really. The way his heart hurt was _torture_. But, all he could think was that this part of his pain would be over soon.

 ** _"What's gonna kill you is the second part,"_**

But _boy_ , was he ever wrong. The pain that kept on coming to him, more and more, was unbearable. Whenever he went to classes, he just sat at the back, away from all of the Gryffindor's in their shared classes. And especially, sat away from Holly. Who, from what he could tell, didn't seem very affected by their break up.

"Why does it _hurt_ so much Hermione?!" Holly asked. Crying, her eyes were all ready red and puffy, and it was horrible as she wiped snot from her nose, and was held by Hermione.

"It's alright." Was all Hermione could say as she ran her fingers through the other girls black hair, and pushed her own curly brown behind her, and looked ahead blankly with brown eyes.

 ** _"And the third, is when your world splits down the middle,"_**

It was all being torn apart. All of the walls that they had once taken down, they were putting back up. Their world was being torn at the seams, and was causing them both pain as they tried to keep their worlds together. But not with one another. Trying to repair the parts of them that had been taken away.

 ** _"And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself,"_**

Draco felt much better after the summer vacation before seventh year, after his and Holly's break up, but once he saw her again, his heart was in pain, and was making him want to cry right then and their, and when him and Holly made eye contact, he could see the tears well up at her eyes, but then she would turn away, and Hermione would wrap her arms around the girl then lead her away. And Draco, just turned around and ran away. Not wanting to be followed.

 ** _"Fifth, you see them out with someone else"_**

They were in Hogsmeade, and Draco was just walking around. Still not wanting to be around anybody. But, all was well with him, until he saw her. She was walking around with some Ravenclaw, and was laughing. How was she able to move on like that? When he still loved her.

"Thought you loved me Potter." Was all he could say.

But little did Draco know, that they were fake laughs. That Holly was just doing this to try and keep her mind off of Draco. She thought he had loved her.

 _"Guess not..."_ She thought to herself as she once again let out a fake laugh.

 ** _"And the sixth is when you admit you may have fucked up a little,"_**

"Potter!" Holly was walking through the hallways when she heard the familiar voice call to her. "Potter! Holy shit- wait up!" He yelled to her. So she stopped, then turned. Her green eyes catching his grey ones. He then stood up, and fixed his Slytherin uniform and his blond hair.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" She asked. She was trying to be venomous with her words, but was not succeeding very well.

"I want to apologize." She raised an eyebrow then snorted.

"The great Draco Malfoy? Want's the apologize?" He nodded.

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "I may have fucked up a little-" She laughed. Actually laughed.

"May have? A little? Draco, you _believed_ the _rumours_ I was only using you for money. And you bloody believed that!" Draco nodded.

"I... I know that! And I was a fool for believing it!" He started to blush. And Holly laughed more.

"You are _such_ fucking git!" She was clutching her gut now as she laughed. But Draco just rolled his eyes and smiled. This was the girl he was in love with. And the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his damned life with.

When she finally subsided her laughing fit. And seemed to look pretty serious, Draco held out his hand.  
"So, will you take me back?" He asked, obviously nervous.

 _ **"You'd take them back, no hesitation,"**_

Holly just smiled. She knew she would take him back with no hesitation. Right from the start.

"Let me think." She tapped her chin. And she could see the fear in Draco's eyes. "Yes. I'll take you back." Draco smiled, and was surprised when Holly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Then please, accept this." He said when they finally pulled away from one another. It was a silver ring, with small red stones all through out it.

"I... What is it?" She asked. Breathless.

"A promise ring. I hear it's a Muggle tradition-" Holly just jumped into his arms, and started to kiss him once again.

"Yes! I accept this promise!" He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Good." When they pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her, and they just held one another.

The next day though, the school was quickly abuzz with the news of the Potter-Malfoy promise ring. And the two would just brush off any comments and questions people would ask them when they were with them.

 ** _"That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation."_**


	3. All I Want Is To Write My Bloody Test!

Hey, it's been awhile. Anyways, saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to use it!

 **Prompt:**

 ***Person A is taking a test***

 ***Concentrates***

 ***Suddenly thinks of Person B***

 **"Fuck"**

 ** _Rating: T_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hogwarts decided to bring back all of their old Seventh Years to redo their year seeing as the school had been controlled by Death Eaters, and only Purebloods were allowed to attend the school, so everyone was brought in to redo their previous year, as well as their current years, so the first years during the Wizarding War were now Seconds, but were learning new things on top of visiting old things for old times sake, and the Seventh years, the children in Holly Potters year, were brought back to redo their Seventh Year, and poor, poor Draco Malfoy, was just trying to take his test in peace, but the black haired, and bright green eyed girl was seated in the room across the hall, and was tainting his thoughts, making it hard for him to concentrate on the test was laid in front of him on his desk, he was nibbling on the end of his quill trying to concentrate, his steel eyes glaring at the parchment as he ran a hand through his hair.

 _"Come on Draco. You can do this! You know the material, you've known this for over a year! I can ace this test with no troubles at all!"_ Draco thought to himself smiling, and started to write down his answers. Concentrating hard. But again, green eyes flashed through his mind and he let out a growl of frustration. _"Fuck!"_ He yelled under his breath. It was quiet, so no one could hear him swear, but it was clear to the potions professor that his student was having a hard time concentrating. But the teacher only sighed and rolled their eyes, going back to marking the tests from the previous class. He knew he was running out of time though when he saw the hourglass placed on the teachers desk start to run out of sand, showing that it was nearing the end of their test. He quickly scribbled down his answers.

"Alright! Times up! Tests forward whether you have completed them or not!" Draco smirked as he heard mumbles and groans from the Hufflepuff students as they passed up their tests, a sure sign most probably didn't complete their tests. But Draco only collected his books then left.

"I hate you so much Potter!" Draco said walking up behind the shorter girl and wrapping his arms around her. Pushing his forehead into her back.

"Oh? And why's that Malfoy..?" She pretty much purred. Draco looked up and turned the girl to face him.

"Oh no reason. Other than the fact I was writing a potions test and _somebody_ kept popping into my mind whenever I tried to concentrate! Thanks to her, I may have written down the wrong material on my test!" Holly only laughed. "Honestly! All I wanted to do was write my test, finish my test, then excuse myself from class, and find my girlfriend, who _always_ is wondering the halls during that period since she has a free class, and maybe snog for a little… but _no_!" Holly sighed as she smiled as she walked down the hallway holding the slightly older boys hand.  
"Hush love, you know you aced that test!" She tried to reassure him, he only rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Of course I did! I am a Malfoy after all! But it's the fact that somebody is such a little minx that my thoughts get jumbled and I can't concentrate!" Holly rolled her eyes then closed the space between her and Draco. Giving him a long kiss.

"Maybe I should repay you in some way..?" She said with a flirty tone.

"Hmmm… Maybe… if the price is sufficient enough… After all, I _did_ loose quite a bit of time due to my thoughts of you…" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I think you'll find the price _quite_ sufficient…" She said smugly, then grabbed his hand, turning into the Slytherin hallway, and running down to his chambers.


	4. I Hate You

Hey, it's been awhile. Anyways, saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to use it!

 **Prompt:**

 ***Person A and B are fighting***

 **Person A: "Fuck yo- wait, no, save the fucking for [NAME]"**

 **"YOU'RE WORSE THAN [NAME]"**

 ** _Rating: T for swearing_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blaise had enough of Malfoys shit. He just wanted him to shut up for once god dammit! But, this was their day as per usual. It was their sixth year, and by now he was used to Draco's continuous amount of mumbling and grumbling and complaining. But today, he had just gotten a howler from his mother, and he was not pleased when Malfoy went on bragging.

"Malfoy! Do you ever shut your bloody mouth!" The brown eyed teen said to pale eyed one.

"Zabini, I'm hurt." Malfoy said, putting a pale hand over the Slytherin crest of his black robe.

"Well! You never shut up!" Blaise said. His features starting to go slightly red from trying not to yell.

"Hey! I do so!" Draco replied. And from there, the two started to yell at one another. They were in the lunch room, as they had a free period and were trying to study, but the two had forgotten about that when the words had become more colourful than usual. Zabini smirked though as he eyed everyone in the room, and saw the familiar Golden Trio of Hogwarts sitting at the Gryffindor table. A red headed boy with blue eyes was discussing something with the frizzy haired amber eyed one, he knew their names but was too tired to think of them now, and sitting across from the pair that were now bickering, was Holly Potter. Black hair in a ponytail, and she was rolling those bright green eyes of hers.

"You know what Malfoy?!" Blaise yelled, instantly attracting the attention of everyone in the room, including the Golden Trio. "Fuck yo- wait, no, save the fucking for Potter!" At this, Draco's pale features turned red as he was embarrassed. The two had been standing, so you could perfectly see how red the tall teen had become. Blaise jumped when he heard a thump on the floor, and turned around to see Ron and Hermione slide over the table to help Holly, who had fallen off of the bench from shock.

"BLOODY HELL BLAISE! YOU ARE WORSE THAN MALFOY! YOU KNOW THAT?!" Blaise heard Ron say, and only smiled. Happy that he succeeded in embarrassing his friend who has had a crush on the girl for as long as he could remember.

"SHUT IT WEASLEY!" Draco yelled. Face still red.

"OH YOU SHUT IT YOU BLOODY GIT!" Soon, the room had erupted into more noise than necessary, but Blaise was taking in satisfaction. Knowing he had embarrassed the infamous, Draco Malfoy, and The Girl Who Lived.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Blaise turned and saw a small Ravenclaw who was asking him a question.

"Yes. Yes I did. Brilliant huh?" The Ravenclaw laughed as he walked away to his housemates, and Blaise smiled as he saw Draco and Holly fighting with one another. And then, he walked away. Leaving the scene where a fight was about to break out.


	5. Get Better Soon

Hey guys. Hope you like this little chappie!

 **Prompt:**

 **Person A was injured, Person B saved them and came to visit them everyday while they were in the hospital**

 ** _Rating:_ _K+_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holly couldn't remember much of the Quidditch game. All she remembered was falling off of her broom. And that they were playing the Slytherins. And that she had gotten hit hard. She did remember the other Seeker going after though as she fell. Holly groaned as she sat up.

"Hey. Don't get up you idiot." She looked around the dark room and saw Hermione and Ron squished together on a chair sleeping and then Draco's pale face. Illuminated by the dim moonlight

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She said as the boy pushed her lightly back onto the bed.

"Watching over you while the other two idiots sleep. They were pretty worried about you, you know." Draco said as he sat back on his chair after making sure she was comfortable.

"Of course they were." She chuckled lightly. She then let out a yawn. "What happened anyways?" Draco's small smile fell.

"Some imbecile of a second year. Obviously he didn't understand his place as bloody Keeper and decide he was going to try and hit you hard enough so you were out of the game so you Gryffindor's wouldn't have a Seeker. Of course it didn't work. Instead he knocked you into a tower, you got a slight concussion and you were bleeding. If I hadn't caught you…" Draco shivered.

"I understand." Holly reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Draco's, bringing it to her chapped lips and placing a chaste and innocent kiss on it.

"Of course. Try and get some sleep. I have to go back to my quarters but I'll come back tomorrow. If you wish." Draco muttered. She only nodded at the pale haired boy. He was such a contrast to herself.  
"Yes. I would. See you later Malfoy." Draco nodded and stood up, but planted a soft kiss on her forehead then left.

He did come and visit her in the medical wing. Telling her that they had to pick their partner from another house in potions and he was stuck with either her or the weasel so he chose her. And they did their homework. But after the week was over, she found he had always left with a kiss on her forehead. But on the last day, she angled her head and caught his lips with her own. Leaving him red in the face.

But of course, come that Monday, everything was back to normal. Except them occasionally sneaking around corridors and sneaking a little kiss.


End file.
